


Original Fiction Writing Exercises

by JustAWritingCorner (JustASuicideCase)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fiction, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe Will Continue Stories, Multi, Original Character-centric, Original Fiction, Requests are welcome, Writing Exercise, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASuicideCase/pseuds/JustAWritingCorner
Summary: Just a book full of original fiction with no connection.Requests are very welcome (both writing prompts and a pairing).
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Nonbinary Character(s)/Original Nonbinary Character(s)





	Original Fiction Writing Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> Male x Male (platonic or romantic, whichever one you want)

“You’re fuckin’ stupid”  
“You’ve said that how many times already?”

Deror shrugged, “I just gotta let you know that I told you so.” He leaned back on the leather seat, eyes trained on his feverish friend tucked snuggly under many covers.

Heat radiated off of Ponzio like an egg cracked onto the sidewalk during summer. He pulled the blanket closer as another wave of chills shot through his body, from the fever and the open window blowing bitter air onto his exposed skin. “Any chance you could close the window?” 

“Nope,” was all Deror said, accompanied with a firm shake of his broad head. His friend groaned from the bed, “C’mon, really? It’s really the least you can do for me.”   
  
“It’s the least I can do for you?” His stomach sunk. Deror’s entire demeanor changed in an instant. “After every-fucking-thing I’ve done for you, all the bullshit I went through, the least I can do is close a window?” Though he tried to keep his tone even, anger seeped through. “You know I meant nothing like that, Der.” Ponzio’s voice wavered.

His friend’s fist slammed against the cool leather arm. Ponzio pulled the blankets closer. “How many times has Dominique told you to use your ability in moderation? How many times have I told you to use your ability in moderation? You’re fuckin’ lucky you didn’t die out there!” He gripped the arms of the chair with a white-knuckle grip.

“It was worth it, wasn’t it? If I hadn’t kept going, how many people would’ve died? So what, I get a little fever, but how many people, Der? How many?” The man tried to rationalize the risks. “You. Almost. Died!” His friend strained, teeth clenched with enough force to shatter them. Deror’s body vibrated with anger. Ponzio knew he stepped over the line.

He knew he should at least try to apologise. He should say something, anything. A simple “I’m sorry” would suffice. But nothing came out. Ponzio stared out the still open window as a lengthy silence overtook the room.

The breeze that froze the sweat to his skin carried the scent of oncoming rain. Large, foreboding clouds covered the once clear, warm sky. A storm was coming, much to their despair. Where there were clouds, there were the twins. Trees bent to the will of the powerful winds, leaves being thrown around by the mighty gusts. The man sighed as he gazed upon the once peaceful meadow being torn apart by their feud.

A door shutting snapped Ponzio out of his thoughts. He turned his head towards its source, “Exceptional work out there, Ponzio.” Deror shot her a glare that chill any normal person down to the bone, “Don’t encourage him.”

Gotrix’s figure appeared, leaning against the heavy wooden door. Blonde hair, usually meticulously styled, is unkempt and greasy, hangs messily over her scarred face. Intelligent green eyes focused on the injured man in the hospital bed in front of her.

She let out a breathy laugh, waving off the man’s concerns. “Thanks to your attack, that should hold back Reyna and Elinora for a little while.” Ponzio struggled to get up, “Don’t push yourself.” Deror gently guided him back onto the bed. He settled for a nod of gratitude and a soft smile in her direction.

“He’s right, you need to get some rest.” Her hand reached up to gently guided her hand down the fresh scar trailing from the right side of her jaw below the neckline of her vest, unconscious of her actions. 

His head fell to the side, towards the window, as Deror and Gotrix began conversing with each other. Maybe he should pay attention, seeing as it applies to him, but he can’t find the energy. The scenery outside is much more interesting. The other two sensed his disinterest and shuffled out of his room, still deep in conversation.

Exhaustion and pain from his injuries weighed on his eyelids like stones. His body relaxed as sleep welcomed him with warm, welcoming arms. Anxious thoughts about what may happen after he woke slipped his mind as he tumbled into sleep.


End file.
